Love Without Reason
by xIrrisistibleDesire
Summary: She smiled, as she was waiting for me to speak again. Unexpectedly, I freaked out. "I have to go" What tore my heart apart was seeing that smile of hers, turn into a frown. My hands were then released from her body, as I stood back, and glanced at her one more time before saying, "Don't be upset" Within a flash, I was gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys. This is my first story of Brittana. Hope you give it a chance to be read. Please review :)**

**Santana's POV**

I would think about her whenever I was alone. Just that thought of her made me want her. She, on the other hand, wanted us. No, not as friends, way more than that. I knew I wanted to be with her but there was a part in me that couldn't let that happen. _"Santana, why can't we just be together?"_ I see her eyes beginning to moist even more, and just that split second that I looked away and looked back at her, I see a tear fall down from her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

At this moment, her heart was breaking. _"Britt, I'm… I'm scared" "Of what?"_ She replied, as I looked up at her and said _"That I'm going to be someone in your life that you will regret. I don't want to be the girl you once loved; I want to be the girl that you'll forever love. I'm afraid if I do a mistake, that my eyes will open wide and find you walking out of my life. Do I want that? No, I don't"_ I looked away, from hurt. I couldn't look at her, but she simply placed her hand on my cheek to turn me towards her, she then says _"San… Look at me"_ My eyes then lifted from the ground. I took a glance at her lips before my eyes met hers. _"Santana, I've waited so long. Every time I see you, I know what I want, you, forever. My intention is your heart. My whole life is you. I'm not going anywhere without you"_

A smile then begins to become visible on my face, as a tear escaped from my eyes down my cheek, but that tear wasn't there for long as I felt her fingertip gently wipe it away. "_Does that mean I have your-" _She cut me off. She looked at my hand, and grabbed hold of it softly. _"San, what's mine…" _She then brought my hand over to her, to be placed on her heart, I felt my heartbeat quicken and my breath shorten, she then continued… _"Is yours"_ An amazing smile appeared on her face, such a smile that warmed my heart.

As my hand was placed on her chest, I felt the beating of her heart against the surface of my hand. The rhythm felt was full of passion. It almost felt as though the beating was electric, so intensifying that it was transferring into a pulse of electric current, inside of me. She took a step forward; I was in no state to move. Suddenly that sweet scent off her neck was on my body, as I came to realise she was hugging me, tightly. The wrapping of her arms around me felt so intense. It was a moment to confide in one another and to let our bodies synchronize against each other. _"Britt"_ As that whisper of her name, which was slowly lingering into a form of an echo, prepared her to have chills down her spine while we pulled back. She smiled, as she was waiting for me to speak again. Unexpectedly, I freaked out. _"I have to go"_ What tore my heart apart was seeing that smile of hers, turn into a frown. My hands were then released from her body, as I stood back, and glanced at her one more time before saying _"Don't be upset" _Within a flash, I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys. Thank you for your reviews :) Just reading them makes me happy and motivates me to improve my story. Please feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen, any thoughts will be fine :)**

**Santana's POV**

There she was, crying. All she wants is happiness. All she wants is love. All she'll _ever _want is me. After a couple of minutes of walking off, I came to a sudden realisation that I hurt her. _*Damn it Santana! What were you thinking?!*_ I say to myself. The only reason why I left so quick was because I can't bear to see her upset, but it's even worse knowing that she's hurting, when I'm not even there to comfort and make her feel better. As I was hurrying to get back, hoping to God she'd still be there so I can take her in my arms again, she too was gone. I couldn't even feel my heart thump as I was feeling utterly worried. I panicked. The amount of guilt that rushed through my veins was killing me. I deserved it though, with the way I left things, who knew what she would've done.

I walked along, all the streets at the place we were at. _"Brittany!"_ I call out, over and over. I waited for at least a footstep to be heard, or a voice I could reply too, before I called out her name again. _"Brittany! Where are you?!"_ It was late, and frosty. Out of the blue, a drop of water splashed on my hand. As I looked at it, and looked up at the night sky, the hours of which darkness was beginning to draw closer has arrived. As pouring rain was falling down on me. This made things ten times worse. My hair, my clothes, I was soaked all over. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was my Britt. I continued to walk everywhere, as the pole lights were giving me some form of glow to lead my way. There was nothing but the rainfall. And I still couldn't find her.

The only option at the time was to call her. I took the action of calling her house. I had to pretend everything was fine, or her family would've reacted suspiciously to the tone of my voice. On the other line, a female answered. _"Hello"_ I froze, should I just hang up and keep looking? _"Hello?" _The voice spoke again. I replied, _"Hey, sorry to call so late. I was wondering if Brittany is there" "Whose speaking may I ask?" _Oh no. That feeling as though I was probably going to be yelled out was in my system. I swallowed and said _"Santana…" "Oh hey Santana dear, sorry but Brittany is actually sleeping right now, would you like me to tell her you called, tomorrow?" _Oh thank heavens, she's at home. That moment of emotion of being relieved rushed to the surface. _"No, it's okay, thanks anyway, have a good night" "You too" _Knowing she's at home is a good thing, compared to thinking she wondered off somewhere. Now I can actually get some sleep tonight, considering she is okay and safe. Who am I kidding? I emotionally damaged her.

As I was walking in the rain, to get home, I started to cry. Tears fell down from my eyes, one by one. If anyone saw me at this moment, they wouldn't really tell if the droplets on my face were tears or the rain gliding down my face. She would've wiped them away, but she isn't with me. I was crying for so many reasons. Amongst the reasons of, I hurt her not once, but twice. Feeling I'd never see her again after what I did. I arrived at my front door step. I wiped my tears away and breathed in and out. If my family saw me in a miserable state, they would've asked questions. Answering questions right now isn't what I need. I just want to sleep tonight off and hope for a better morning, or that's what I at least hope to wake up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey guys. Sorry for the delayed update, been busy. The first half of the story will be in Santana's POV, but don't worry, Brittany is coming soon. Thank you for your reviews :)**

**Santana's POV**

The morning arrived. The brightness of the sun lit up the sky. I could hear the birds singing. Strangely, the singing woke me up, when normally a text message from Britt would. Every night I would sleep just after talking to her on the phone. Every morning I would wake up to the sound of my message alert tone, receiving a text from her. But no, it was different this time. Last night I slept in tears, and this morning I woke up to the birds singing. I leaned over to my bedside table to grab my phone and check if she did text me. Maybe I slept through it? Maybe I was in a deep sleep and couldn't hear a thing? I was wrong though. I didn't receive anything. _*Santana, congratulations on giving her heartache* _

I got out of bed, went to the bathroom, and had a shower. I got dressed, did my hair, and grabbed my keys and phone as I was heading out for a walk. It was a bit chilly outside; I didn't care if I got sick, really. The wind blew my hair away, and the cold air brushed against my face. I came to a halt. I checked my phone, given that the vibration made me flinch. _"Britt-Britt: San, could you please meet me at the park, near my house? Thanks" _A text from Britt? It's so good to have her contacting me again, after I thought she wouldn't. Truth be told, I wasn't really confident on seeing her. But I went to see her anyway.

There she was, sitting on the bench. I knew it was her, even though I saw the back of her. Her golden hair lay down her backside. As I drew closer to her, strong wind blew by, that blew her scent away in the air so I can inhale it. It was intoxicating. I loved it. The moment I called out her name, she turned around as her hair flung around too. From far or up close, there is not one angle of seeing her where she didn't look beautiful. We were facing each other. Neither of us had said anything, but I decided to take the first step, as I held her in my arms.

Bizarrely, I felt cold. I wasn't feeling her hugging me back. This is probably acceptable. _"San..." _We both pulled back from the sound of her charming voice saying my name. _"You don't have to say anything Britt. I shouldn't have left you, the way I did last night. It was wrong. You don't have to forgive me" _Silence rose between us. The only stimuli we heard were the wind echoing in the background. As she looked at me and said _"I'm not going to forgive you..." _At this instant, my heart sank. I felt the tears approaching. I should've prepared for this moment.

I looked away to just have a couple of seconds to spare to hold back my tears. While she saw me not looking at her, she quickly said _"Because there is nothing to forgive"_ Once I heard her say what she said, I turned to her, with a confused expression upon my face. _"San, I can understand why you walked out on me. Maybe you're not ready to be with a girl. Maybe that isn't who you are or maybe you are just struggling with dealing about your sexuality. I get it San.. baby please let me help you.. Or maybe…" _There was nothing but hurt in her eyes, it pained my heart. She took a deep breath then continued,_ "I'm just not the person you want to spend the rest of your life with" _

I was so surprised from what she was saying. I had to stop her! I couldn't even believe she was saying all those things. _"No Britt, stop." _I snapped. I didn't mean to though, her facial expression examined a frightened look that made me feel guilty, but I was in a position to do it. Except that she spoke again _"I think we've both been living in denial. Maybe I've been focusing on you too much because… Anyway, But I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you before San" _I looked up at her, with a minute to just processing everything, before I said, _"It's fine. I don't… I don't blame you for wanting answers"_ I took her hand in mine, and brought her to sit down with me.

I love holding her hand in mine. Her lingering touch will never be forgotten on how it feels. Even if I'm blind folded and have a million people touching me including her, I would always recognise her soft touch. "_San, just tell me honestly, what are you feeling?" _She gazed in my eyes, desperately wanting me to answer her question. _"That's just it. That's why I'm avoiding it… I still don't know" _We looked at each other, what came to my mind was that, she was probably thinking what to say next… Or at least I hope she was. _"Then I'll tell you what I feel… I'm in love with you" _My whole world stopped. To explain truthfully how I felt towards that comment, I was shocked.

She's in love with me?


End file.
